O Acidente
by edwardiana
Summary: COMPLETA. Hermione acaba de se formar quando sofre um acidente mágico e perde seus poderes. Severo Snape, contra a vontade, será o escolhido para ajudá-la. Warnings: cena de sexo consentido e entre adultos .
1. O Acidente

**Nome da fic:** O Acidente

**Autor:** Edwardiana Newman

**Sinopse:** Hermione acaba de se formar e está no Centro de Treinamento de Aurores, quando sofre um acidente mágico e perde seus poderes. Severo Snape, contra a vontade, será o escolhido para ajudá-la.

**Casais:** Severo Snape/Hermione Granger – sempre achei esse casal inverossímil, mas a idéia exigia uma personagem conhecida para contracenar com o Mestre de Poções. Acho que no final deu certo.

**Censura:** R – mas nada de violência, slash, linguagem imprópria ou uso de drogas, apenas tem a descrição detalhada de uma cena de sexo (consentido e entre dois adultos, é claro).  
****

**Gênero:** Não sei como definí-la. Não é romance, mas tem sexo. Não é angst, mas tem tensão. Não é humor, mas a situação é divertida.  
Spoilers: nada de importante.

**Agradecimento:** além da Sra. Rowling, evidentemente, preciso agradecer a Judith Krantz. Foi uma cena do seu livro – A Filha de Mistral – que me deu a idéia para essa fanfic.

**Capítulo 1 - ****O Acidente**

Hermione abriu os olhos e não reconheceu o quarto onde estava. Paredes brancas, nenhuma janela, ao lado da cama havia uma cadeira. Sentada nela Molly Weasley ressonava. Hermione sentou na cama e piscou algumas vezes tentando reavivar a memória. O lugar era vagamente familiar. Olhou as flores na mesinha ao lado, presas a elas um cartão repousava:

"_Querida Mione. Desejamos que você fique boa logo. Com carinho, Harry e Rony."_

St. Mungos! Como um raio as lembranças a atingiram. A emboscada, o duelo com os Comensais da Morte e um jato de luz prateada saindo da varinha de Belatriz Lestrange e a alcançando. Pelo menos as flores lhe davam a certeza que Harry e Rony estavam bem.

A Sra.Weasley se moveu na cadeira. Hermione tossiu de leve para despertá-la.

- Querida, que bom que você acordou – falou Molly abraçando a jovem.

- A quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou Hermione.

- Cinco dias.

- Cinco dias? E os outros? O que aconteceu? – continuou Hermione.

- Tudo terminou bem.Depois que você foi atingida Rony e Harry continuaram lutando mais alguns minutos até que Tonks e Podmore vieram ajudá-los. Belatriz conseguiu fugir mas Dolohov voltou para Azkaban – explicou Molly com um suspiro. Hermione levantou e abriu o armário.

- Onde estão minhas roupas? Preciso voltar para o treinamento auror o quanto antes – exclamou a jovem bruxa.

Molly olhou para ela cheia de piedade e falou:

- Querida, você não pode voltar para o Centro de Treinamento de Aurores por enquanto. Houve um pequeno problema, mas tenho certeza que logo tudo estará resolvido.

- Que problema? – perguntou a garota mais rispidamente do que desejava.

- O feitiço que foi lançado contra você era muito forte e ninguém ainda conseguiu revertê-lo completamente. Há um problema com a sua mágica – respondeu Molly fingindo não perceber a ansiedade da outra.

- O que há de errado com a minha mágica? Eu não sinto nada diferente – e dizendo isso apontou a varinha para as flores e exclamou – "_Accio Flores_".

As flores permaneceram no mesmo lugar. Hermione olhou para a varinha, como que para se certificar de ser mesmo a sua e tentou novamente – "_Accio Flores_".

As flores não se moveram e foi Molly quem explicou.

- Foi isso que eu quis dizer, querida. Parece que a magia deixou seu corpo. Mas tenho certeza que será por pouco tempo. O próprio Dumbledore está estudando a situação. Enquanto isso você ficará hospedada na toca. O Diretor acha muito arriscado você andar por aí sem ter como se defender.

Hermione sentou na cadeira antes ocupada por Molly, levou as mãos a cabeça e pela primeira vez em sua vida percebeu que não tinha nada a dizer.


	2. A Solução

**Capítulo 2 - A Solução**

Hermione estava na toca a duas semanas e durante esse tempo havia visitado St. Mungos 4 vezes para tentativas frustradas de recuperar sua mágica. Ela se sentia solitária e depressiva. Rony e Harry estavam no Centro de Treinamento de Aurores e não puderam visitá-la nenhuma vez. Cada coruja que eles enviavam com notícias apenas a fazia sentir-se pior. Gina tinha enviado uma longa carta contando os detalhes so sétimo ano em Hogwarts, mas a amiga também não podia deixar a escola antes das férias.

A idéia de voltar ao mundo trouxa era cada vez mais forte. Ela ainda não havia contato aos pais sobre o acidente, mas a cada dia a possibilidade de voltar a ser trouxa era mais real.

A jovem estava ajudando Molly na cozinha quando uma coruja entrou pela janela deixando cair um envelope em suas mãos. Era um bilhete de Dumbledore. Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Hermione.

- Dumbledore me pediu para ir a Hogwarts essa tarde. Espero que ele tenha boas notícias.

- Sem dúvida que serão, querida. Usaremos pó de flu até o Três Vassouras e depois iremos andando até a escola. Aproveitarei para levar umas guloseimas para Gina – resolveu a Sra. Weasley.

- Obrigada Molly. Não sei o que faria sem você – agradeceu Hermione com um beijo.

Ao chegarem a Hogwarts a Sra. Weasley foi procurar a filha enquanto Hermione subia até a sala do Diretor. Ao entrar percebeu que ele não se encontrava sozinho. Sentado próximo a lareira estava Severo Snape. Após os cumprimentos usuais o Mestre de Poções começou o seu discurso:

- Depois de profunda pesquisa encontrei a poção reparadora que irá restaurar seus poderes. Foram necessárias sete noites de trabalho árduo para obter a composição correta.

- Obrigada, professor – falou Hermione, sem acreditar que Snape tivesse tido tanto trabalho por sua causa. – Fico agradecida por seu empenho em me ajudar.

- Meu empenho não teve nenhuma relação com a senhorita – retorquiu o professor. – Apenas o fiz porque o Diretor me pediu.

- Bem, jovens, vamos a poção – interviu Dumbledore apaziguador. E dizendo isso entregou um pequeno frasco lilás a Hermione que o abriu e tomou seu conteúdo imediatamente. O gosto era amargo, mas não ruim.

Hermione empunhou a varinha, olhou ao redor e focalizou o pote de balas na escrivaninha do Diretor. Apontou para lá e disse com segurança: "_Accio balas_". Nada aconteceu. Hermione desabou na cadeira, as mãos jogadas ao lado do corpo e sem tenta o feitiço novamente.

- Não compreendo – exclamou Dumbledore. – Eu tenho certeza de que essa é a poção adequada.

O Mestre de Poções olhou para Hermione com o mesmo desdém que usava nas aulas e perguntou sem rodeios:

- Srta. Granger, a senhorita é virgem?

Hermione engoliu em seco diante da pergunta inesperada.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a garota atônita.

- Se a senhorita não entendeu a minha pergunta eu posso refazê-la com outras palavras – continuou o professor irônico. – Eu perguntei se a senhorita já manteve relações sexuais.

- Não vejo onde minha vida particular possa interferir no meu tratamento – retrucou a bruxa com agressividade.

- Srta. Granger, eu não pedi a sua opinião – afirmou Snape monocórdico. – Apenas responda a minha pergunta.

Hermione olhou para Dumbledore a fim de verificar se ela tinha mesmo que responder. O velho bruxo baixou os olhos em concordância. A garota deu um longo suspiro e respondeu:

- Não.

- Não, a senhorita não vai responder; ou não, a senhorita não é virgem; ou não, a senhorita não manteve relações sexuais? – tentou esclarecer Snape aproveitando cada momento de agonia da jovem.

- Não, eu _ainda_ não mantive relações sexuais – afirmou Hermione, enfatizando a palavra ainda, mas sem conseguir esconder o rubor que acentuava cada uma de suas sardas.

- Resolvido! Diretor, a srta. Granger é virgem. Agora o senhor já sabe a solução para o problema. Acredito que minha presença não é mais necessária – declarou Severo Snape deixando a sala.

Hermione continuava olhando para a porta por onde o professor havia passado quando Dumbledore perguntou: - Aceita uma bala de limão?

- Diretor, acredito que fui humilhada o suficiente por hoje. O senhor poderia me explicar o motivo?

- Um bruxo é considerado maior de idade quando completa 18 anos, e por isso perante o Ministério você é uma adulta. Mas uma poção não tem como perguntar a idade ao bruxo que a bebe, então ela considera a iniciação sexual como parâmetro para decidir se um bruxo é ou não adulto – e Dumbledore abriu mais uma bala, como se o assunto estivesse esclarecido.

- Certo Diretor, então para uma poção eu sou uma criança, e daí? – perguntou Hermione cada vez mais confusa.

- O feitiço que foi lançado contra você é muito poderoso e apenas uma poção com o mesmo poder poderá desfazê-lo. A poção que o professor Snape preparou tem essa qualidade, entretanto ela seria fatal para uma criança. Desse modo, quando a poção detecta que está sendo ingerida por uma criança ela se auto-anula – explicou o diretor.

- Então é só preparar uma poção específica para crianças, certo? – perguntou Hermione sentindo a voz falsear cada vez que dizia a palavra _criança_.

- Impossível! Uma poção tão forte nunca poderia ser preparada para "enfants" – afirmou Dumbledore sem olhar diretamente para Hermione.

- Isso significa que eu só poderei recuperar meus poderes depois de ... bem... o senhor sabe o que?

- Exato – respondeu o Diretor encerrando a visita.


	3. A Escolha

**Capítulo 3 - A Escolha**

Ao sair da sala do Diretor, Hermione encontrou Molly a sua espera. O rosto esperançoso da mãe de seus amigos a fez sentir-se ainda pior. Naquele momento ela tomou uma decisão: "_Vou resolver esse problema hoje mesmo_".

- O professor Dumbledore tem algumas idéias e eu vou ficar aqui para testá-las. Você se importa de voltar sozinha para casa? – perguntou Hermione sem coragem de contar os detalhes da tentativa infrutífera.

- Claro que não, querida. Você está em boas mãos. Dumbledore tem uma solução para tudo – afirmou Molly abraçando a garota e a deixando sozinha.

Hermione foi até a biblioteca, o lugar onde se sentia mais à vontade para pensar. Precisava pedir ajuda a alguém, mais especificamente a alguém do sexo oposto. Os primeiros nomes que vieram a sua mente foram seus amigos, mas no mesmo instante percebeu que morreria de vergonha de pedir _aquilo_ a um deles. Seria bem mais fácil se ela encontrasse um homem que apenas conhecesse superficialmente, assim não teria de encará-lo no dia seguinte. Fez uma lista rápida de todos os homens que conhecia, começando com Colin Creevey e terminando com o Professor Flitwick. Nenhum parecia adequado para a tarefa.

Bem, existia uma pessoa. Ele não tinha amigos, logo ela não correria o risco de virar assunto no banheiro masculino. Ele era um confiável membro da Ordem e gozava da admiração de Dumbledore. E o mais importante, era tão detestável que não haveria a menor possibilidade de envolvimento futuro entre os dois. Feita a escolha Hermione foi procurar o Mestre de Poções nas masmorras.

Uma turma de terceiro ano acabara de deixar a sala de poções e o professor estava sozinho, sentado à sua mesa. Hermione entrou fechando a porta atrás dela.

- Professor, preciso da sua ajuda – pediu a bruxa. Snape levantou os olhos para ela, mas continuou sentado. Hermione achou melhor ir direto ao assunto.

- O professor Dumbledore me explicou porque não recuperei meus poderes. Eu ainda sou uma criança perante a poção. Preciso que o senhor me ajude a mudar essa condição - continuou a garota.

O professor se levantou e agora concentrava toda atenção nela.

- Exatamente o que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Snape desconfiado.

- Estou pedindo para que o senhor faça sexo comigo – afirmou Hermione fingindo ser aquele o pedido mais inocente do mundo.

- O que? Completamente fora de questão – respondeu o bruxo.

- Mas o senhor garantiu a Dumbledore que me ajudaria e parece que isso envolve mais do que a simples preparação de uma poção – argumentou a jovem.

- Vá pedir isso a um de seus amiguinhos – ordenou ele, considerando a idéia uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Não posso. Isso acabaria com a nossa amizade. Cada vez que nos víssemos no futuro restaria entre nós um constrangimento – Hermione falou com gravidade.

_Essa não!_ – pensou Severo. – _Essa garota está levando isso a sério._

- E que tal o Lupin? – sugeriu o professor.

- Remus é um amor, mas eu acho que ficaria muito preocupada com a possibilidade de uma transformação – suspirou a moça.

Severo não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. Pensar em Lupin se transformando em Lobisomem ao lado de Herminone nua era uma cena divertida.

Era Hermione que agora mostrava uma expressão de incredulidade. Então Snape sabia rir. E o pior, ela era o motivo.

- E seus companheiros aurores do Centro de Treinamento? – tentou Severo mais uma vez.

- Colegas de trabalho. É mais prudente manter vida pessoal e profissional separadas – retrucou Hermione.

- Já sei! Os irmãos Weasley. Você tem cinco outras opções além do seu amiguinho. Bem, quatro – falou o professor, eliminando Percy. A garota podia estar desesperada, mas a possibilidade de que Percy Weasley fizesse sexo casual era pouco provável.

- Professor! Ninguém em sã consciência iria para cama com um deles, a não ser que desejasse ver a notícia publicada no Profeta Diário no dia seguinte – respondeu Hermione já começando a ficar vermelha, um pouco por vergonha, um pouco por raiva. E ela resolveu dar a cartada final apelando para a dívida que Severo tinha com Dumbledore.

- Espero não ter que pedir ao diretor para convencê-lo – completou a bruxa.

Diante daquele argumento definitivo, Severo aquiesceu.

- Ok! Me encontre às sete horas nos portões da escola.


	4. O Encontro

**Capítulo 4 - O Encontro**

Hermione esperava por Snape do lado de dentro dos portões de Hogwarts. Ele estava quase meia hora atrasado. Hermione mordiscava o lábio inferior. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com o atraso: você não é importante.

Ela temeu ter tomado a decisão errada. A princípio parecera que o professor de poções seria a pessoa certa para resolver o seu "probleminha". Ele era discreto, confiável e não havia nenhuma possibilidade de qualquer um dos dois considerar aquilo mais do que realmente era. Esse foi o ponto crucial na escolha, mais do que vergonha de pedir ajuda a um de seus amigos, o que ela mais temia era ser pega em um redemoinho de sensações por um deles. Seus sentimentos por Harry e Rony eram indefinidos. E sexo com qualquer um deles desbalancearia a frágil relação entre os três.

Trinta e cinco minutos de atraso. Já era noite. Ela podia simplesmente virar as costas, voltar para a escola e esquecer tudo aquilo. Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Severo Snape nunca perdera uma chance de humilhá-la e essa não seria a primeira vez.

Ela pediria ajuda a qualquer outro. Entraria no Três Vassouras, sentaria sobre o balcão e anunciaria:

- Quem está interessado em uma noite de sexo sem compromisso?

Pensar no absurdo da situação a fez relaxar um pouco. Bem, não devia ser tão difícil arrumar um amante. Hermione deu alguns passos em direção ao castelo. Foi então que viu o vulto negro se aproximando.

- Já desistindo, Granger? – perguntou Severo.

A jovem não respondeu e o professor continuou irônico:

- A coragem Grifinória lhe abandonou essa noite?

Hermione deu um suspiro e pensou - _"Isso vai acabar logo e eu poderei voltar para a minha vida normal". _Seu temperamento prático a fez decidir:

- Não professor. Eu pensei que o _senhor_ havia desistido – respondeu a bruxa. – Vamos?

Snape apontou para os portões indicando o caminho e a seguiu. Assim que deixaram o campus da escola Severo envolveu Hermione em um abraço repentino que a jovem tentou evitar. Segundos depois ambos aparatavam em uma sala de estar.

- Me solte! – gritou Hermione se desvencilhando dos braços do professor.

- Vai ser um pouco difícil consumar o ato a que nos propusemos se eu não puder encostar em você – respondeu Snape rindo sarcasticamente. – Mas não se preocupe, eu só precisava abraçá-la no intuito de aparatar.

- OK. Onde estamos? – perguntou Hermione constrangida por ter reagido tão intensamente.

- Na mansão Snape. Eu não venho aqui com freqüência, mas é muito conveniente para esse tipo de encontro – respondeu o mestre fazendo Hermione pensar nas outras mulheres que estiveram naquela casa antes.

O lugar era frio e parecia desabitado. Lençóis protegiam os sofás e poeira revestia o chão. Os móveis descobertos eram imponentes e um grande brasão reluzia sobre a lareira escura. Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de enjôo ao pensar em deitar-se num lugar assim tão sujo.

Severo observava Hermione enquanto ela esquadrinhava o ambiente. Ela não conseguia esconder o nojo que sentia. Quando ela passou os dedos sobre uma das mesas e franziu as sobrancelhas em desaprovação o professor não se conteve, descobriu um dos sofás com um movimento brusco e perguntou:

- Bem, Granger, você prefere sobre a mesa ou no sofá?

- Eu..., é...., não.... - um olhar de desespero se formou no rosto da jovem que não conseguiu terminar a frase. Severo quase se arrependeu do que disse.

- Não seja boba. Me siga – e dizendo isso Severo subiu as escadas.

Ao atravessarem a porta do quarto, no segundo andar, parecia que haviam entrado em outra casa. Um aposento amplo, arejado, absolutamente limpo. Fogo crepitava na lareira. Sobre uma pequena mesa repousavam dois copos, uma garrafa de vinho e o pequeno frasco lilás. Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos da grande cama que dominava o ambiente lembrando a ambos o propósito da visita.

Foi o professor quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Aceita uma taça de vinho? – perguntou ele tentando ser civilizado.

- Não podemos resolver logo isso? – retrucou a garota sem dar conta da grosseria de sua resposta.

Snape respirou algumas vezes tentando se controlar. "_Então é isso que ela quer?_" – pensou ele – "_Rapidez! Pois bem_".

- Beba isso então – ordenou o professor ríspido retirando do bolso um frasco pequeno e o entregando a Hermione.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a jovem enquanto bebia o líquido.

- Uma poção contraceptiva – respondeu o mestre observando os lábios de Hermione sorverem o líquido e sentindo uma ereção indesejada. O descontrole sobre seu corpo o irritou e o fez acrescentar. – Não tenho nenhum interesse em ver um pirralho mestiço me chamando de pai.

Hermione engasgou com o último gole da poção - "_Pirralho mestiço? Ele não tinha o direito de dizer isso_".

- Retire o que você disse – gritou Hermione.

- A verdade incomoda, não é? – continuou Snape sentindo prazer em enfurecê-la. – Você é uma sangue-ruim e se um dia tiver um filho de um bruxo ele será um mestiço. Algum problema?

- Você é desprezível, Severo Snape – afirmou Hermione levando a mão a manga da veste à procura de sua varinha. Severo deu um meio sorriso que a fez desmoronar. Ela havia esquecido que sua varinha era inútil, mas não ele.

– Eu desisto. Você venceu – continuou a garota, enquanto ia até a janela e olhava para a escuridão como se procurasse a resposta para seu impasse. Hermione agarrou o parapeito com tanta força que se podia ver seus dedos vermelhos. – Sou eu que preciso da sua ajuda.

- Você não é obrigada a continuar – assegurou Snape reassumindo seu papel civilizado. – Eu não costumo forçar mocinhas indefesas a compartilhar minha cama.

- Mas eu quero – afirmou Hermione virando-se para ele e começando a desabotoar a blusa sob a veste.

Ela queria terminar com aquilo o quanto antes, sem perder o controle sobre si mesma, e isso era algo que ele não permitiria.

- Paciência, srta. Granger, paciência – retorquiu Severo enquanto a virava de costas novamente contra a janela, levantava seu cabelo e passava a língua delicadamente por sua nuca agora despida. – Eu posso ajudá-la, mas vai ser do meu jeito.

Hermione queria resistir, mas as sensações que aquela boca produzia eram deliciosas. E ela se deixou ficar na janela, na expectativa do próximo passo.

­

* * *

**Observação:** para esse capítulo e o próximo eu me inspirei numa cena que a Judith Krantz escreveu em "A Filha de Mistral", onde Julien Mistral seduz a frígida Kate Browning. Tentei não copiar, mas as vezes caí em tentação. Eu chamo de inspiração literária, outros chamarão de puro plágio.


	5. Paciência

**Capítulo 5 - Paciência**

Ele continuou beijando a sua nuca até que a sentiu relaxar e soltar os braços ao lado do corpo. Foi então que ele colocou suas mãos sobre as dela e as guiou por uma missão de reconhecimento sobre o corpo de Hermione, começando pelo pescoço, deslizando vagarosamente pelo colo até chegar aos seios. E ele a fez sentir os próprios seios rígidos sob a blusa.

Severo a virou lentamente e ela abriu os olhos encarando-o. Olhos negros contra castanhos em um pequeno duelo.

- Por que? – perguntou ela.

- Porque eu posso – foi a resposta dele enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça da garota e a puxava para si, cobrindo a boca jovem com seus lábios experientes.

Um beijo era uma experiência pessoal para a qual Hermione não estava preparada. Ela imaginara que o professor estaria tão ansioso quanto ela para acabar de uma vez com aquele encontro. Mas parecia que ela se enganara. Ela manteve a boca fechada, sentindo a pressão dos lábios dele mas não permitindo que a língua a penetrasse.

Severo se afastou um pouco ante a recusa e olhou para aquele rosto inflexível. Pura obstinação Grifinória pedindo para ser vencida. A senhorita-sabe-tudo precisava aprender algumas coisas sobre perder o controle.

Ele sorriu para ela, colocou o dedo indicador na própria boca e o umedeceu. Em seguida passou o dedo sobre os lábios de Hermione, desenhando o contorno de sua boca, e continuou nessa operação até que ela entreabriu os lábios e ele a beijou. Lentamente a princípio, fazendo com que sua língua seguisse o mesmo percursso percorrido pelo indicador até que sentiu lábios quentes e prontos sob os seus. E foi com cuidado que ele permitiu que sua língua encontrasse a dela, esperando até que ela tomasse a iniciativa de continuar. Não demorou muito para que ele sentisse as mãos dela sobre as suas costas e foi nesse momento que ele a carregou e levou para a cama.

Deitada, de costas, sobre travesseiros macios, Hermione sentia uma urgência crescente dentro dela. Ela viu no rosto de Snape um sorriso zombeiro de triunfo e tentou recuperar um pouco sua dignidade com palavras:

- Molly deve estar preocupada com a minha demora.

Então ela ainda queria se livrar dele o quanto antes, pensou Severo. "Bem, senhorita-sabe-tudo, você terá de me implorar", prometeu ele a si mesmo, apesar de se sentir cada vez mais excitado.

- Paciência, Granger. Tenho uma reputação a zelar. Só resolveremos o seu problema quanto eu tiver certeza que a senhorita está pronta – respondeu o professor descalçando os sapatos de Hermione.

Severo olhou o corpo recostado na cama e precisou de muito controle para não avançar sobre ele. Mas pretendia fazê-la arder de desejo antes de qualquer avanço definitivo. Ela tinha muito o que aprender. E a primeira coisa era a respeitá-lo.

O professor retirou a veste, mantendo a calça e a camisa. Deitou-se, afastado de Hermione, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos como se estivesse se preparando para dormir. Hermione não podia acreditar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a bruxa.

- Eu estou um pouco cansado. Se você quiser continuar com isso terá de me despir – exigiu Snape mantendo a mesma posição confortável em que havia se colocado.

- Isso é ridículo! – exclamou Hermione.

- Bem, a decisão é sua – retrucou ele sem mudar a expressão impassível do rosto. Hermione olhou para o homem estendido na cama. O corpo dele se insinuando através das roupas. E com determinação seguiu para ele e desabotoou toda a camisa. Ele a ajudou a retirar os braços das mangas. O torso nu revelava músculos insuspeitos no mestre de poções. Ela colocou as mãos sobre os botões da calça, mas ao sentir o membro intumescido dentro dela se afastou.

- Abra você – pediu Hermione sem conseguir olhar para o professor.

- Perdeu a coragem, Granger? – provocou Severo.

- Droga! – exclamou a garota e partiu para os botões como se fosse uma tarefa hercúlea. Ao soltar o último botão Severo se livrou das calças e lançou Hermione de volta à cama.

- Bom, muito bom. Você aprende depressa – elogiou ele enquanto com dedos rápidos a despia. A visão do corpo nu o fez desejar ainda mais sentí-la por inteiro, mas ele refreou seu apetite, não querendo que ela percebesse seu impulso.

Hermione encontrava-se nua na cama, seu rosto, corado de constrangimento e excitação. Ao seu lado, ajoelhado, Severo Snape a observava com a boca entreaberta. Tudo nele era tremendamente sensual. Ela sentiu saudade dos beijos de antes e se deixando dominar por suas sensações esticou a mão e acariciou o peito do homem a sua frente.

O carinho inesperado o atingiu mais do que ele calculara, quase o afastando de seus propósitos. Severo virou Hermione de bruços e passou a traçar uma linha em suas costas tocando-a de leve com os dedos. Cada vez seus dedos desciam mais em direção as nádegas firmes de Hermione, mas sem se deter em nenhum lugar específico. Quando ele sentiu que a jovem respondia as suas investidas com movimentos rítmicos ele se concentrou na parte interna das coxas, roçando os dedos sobre elas delicadamente.

Hermione soltou um gemido abafado e Severo decidiu que era hora de mudar a estratégia. Não lhe sobrava força de vontade para adiar o clímax por muito mais tempo. Fez com que a jovem se recostasse novamente nos travesseiros e usou a língua para descrever círculos ao redor dos mamilos rosados até que eles ficassem rijos. Então começou a descer em direção ao ventre sem nunca afastar a boca da pele de Hermione.

De olhos fechados Hermione seguia as sensações que aquela boca produzia em seu corpo até sentir as mãos dele abrindo suas pernas, a boca quente procurando entre suas coxas, a língua encontrando o ponto preciso que estava buscando.

- Severo! – gritou Hermione se contorcendo em espasmos de prazer.

Antes que ela se recuperasse ele se colocou entre suas pernas e deu vazão a sua excitação, penetrando-a. Ela estava tão pronta para ele que se houve dor ela não percebeu. Ela só sentia o compasso ritmado dele se fundindo ao seu numa explosão de gozo. Após segundos intermináveis de deleite eles se afastaram ofegantes.

Sem retomar o fôlego ele olhou para ela esperando ver um traço de vergonha em seus olhos, mas o que encontrou foi uma mulher satisfeita que sorria para ele. Hermione levou a mão até a testa de Severo e afastou uma mecha de cabelos que lhe cobria o olho num gesto íntimo. Ele sabia como lidar com a rejeição mas não com o afeto que ela demonstrava.

Severo levantou em silêncio, foi até a mesinha onde estavam os copos e despejou o conteúdo do frasco lilás em um cálice.

- Beba – ordenou ele. – Molly está esperando por você.

Ela não precisou perguntar o que estava bebendo, sabia que era a poção reparadora que ele havia lhe administrado anteriormente sem sucesso. Assim que esvaziou o copo Hermione estendeu a mão até sua veste jogada próxima a cama e recuperou sua varinha.

- Accio vinho! – falou ela com certeza de que seus poderes haviam sido restaurados.

- Pensando bem, acho que Molly não deve estar assim tão preocupada – continuou Hermione despejando o vinho no cálice em suas mãos e oferecendo-o a Severo.

O professor aceitou o copo mas seu rosto expressava incompreensão.

- O senhor não pode negar que eu seja uma aluna aplicada, professor – a jovem começou a explicar. – Eu acho que preciso revisar a matéria.

E dizendo isso estendeu a mão para o homem a sua frente que a aceitou e se juntou novamente a ela na cama.

FIM


End file.
